yuripediafandomcom-20200214-history
Tomoe Hachikusa
Tomoe Hachikusa is a supporting character in the yuri series Sasameki Koto. A calm and wealthy yet ambitious girl who has a driver's license but is a dangerously bad driver. She's Miyako's lover. Yuri Feats *Tomoe wants to start a "girl's club" where only lesbians can join for she claims that "high school is all about being in clubs", so she tries to set up a "Girls' Club" for "girl-loving girls who had no choice but to enter a co-ed school". For boys and their ilk will never be seen, nor figure in conversation, the tranquil hours after school will be spent exclusively with girls, and they will revel in the sheer beauty and elegance of it all. *Glittering in the sunset after school, secretly in the classroom she shares a kiss with her girlfriend Miyako Tamae. *She said to Miyako that it's because she's so cute that people simply can't leave her alone, no matter what. *Even in public, her relationship with Miyako is transparent. *Feeding Miyako is a usual thing to do in lunchtime. *She have no obligation to explain herself in order to satisfy the idle curiosity of the other girls about her relationship with Miyako. *In order to resemble a shameless act for Azusa she kissed her on the lips around the other girls. *After viewing Azusa's Yuri art work manga, she tried to convince her to join the girls' club if she likes girls. *In the train, when Miyako is sleepy, she lets her sleep on her thighs touching her head. *She guessed right that Sumika will be happy for she'll able to see Ushio sooner than she thought. *She asked Azusa to send her the yuri doujinshi she was working at, because she's interested in what kind of conclusion Azusa will come to in the end. *Over summer vacation she can see that Sumika and Ushio have gotten more intimate. *She adviced Sumika to confess to Ushio during the bonfire, to put them in a pretty nice situation. *To resemble the act of "planting a cold through a kiss" for Charlotte, she have no hesitation to try it on her. *Having Miyako sleeping next to her is one of the things she does. *She believes that Miyako is perfect as she is. *What she wished to do was to just tell both of Sumika and Ushio how they felt about each other, she regret that she didn't, but she couldn't do it, no matter how hard it was to watch them keep hurting each other. *Miyako's cuteness is boundless in her view if she said some words of loyalty and love for her, it gave her the desire to hug her passionately in public. *To bring Ushio and Kazama together she gave the role of the karate club manager to Ushio. *If she noticed that Sumika was practicing in the karate club leaving Ushio alone, she yells at her ordering her to stay by Ushio's side. Gallery EP38241_171254.jpg 38242_283450.jpg 38242_491658.jpg Anime_38243_1232606.jpg EP38244_157866.jpg Anime_38246_1090423.jpg Videotogif 2017.12.27 10.05.57.gif Category:Characters Category:Sasameki Koto Category:Kiken